Los tres justicieros
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hace un tiempo, Regulus tomó el camino equivocado, pero recapacitó. Cuando finalmente va a retomar una vida normal, es enviado a un empleo que antes era su vida y a unas personas que se volverán parte de su vida, pero eso no lo sabría hasta después de enfrentar parte de su pasado. [AU]


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. La trama sí es mía, basada en "Los tres mosqueteros" de Alexandre Dumas, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ Universo Alterno (AU), el mismo presentado en los Ones "Estrella, Galaxia, Leyenda", "Al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña" y "El chico con mañas"._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Adaptando un clásico" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**Los tres justicieros.**

Según la Historia reciente de Reino Unido, hubo una rebelión contra la reina que fue sofocada de manera rápida y sin demasiadas pérdidas. Aunque el pueblo pedía castigos ejemplares para los rebeldes, la reina decretó que se les enjuiciaría como a cualquiera, aunque en lo personal recomendaría que se solicitaran las penas más severas, según sus crímenes. Mientras que el líder de la rebelión y sus más allegados fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua, otros parecieron gozar de más suerte de la que, según la gente, se merecían.

Uno de los casos más curiosos era el de Regulus Black. Su familia era influyente y rica; por lo tanto, tuvo un abogado de primera categoría que lo defendiera, asegurando que, si bien su cliente había participado en la rebelión, su estatus era muy bajo en la misma que además, al final, decidió cambiar de bando, lo cual fue atestiguado por algunos de los que apoyaron a la reina, entre ellos Sirius, hermano mayor de Regulus. Así las cosas, se condenó a Regulus a cinco años de prisión, que a varios les pareció poco, incluso a él.

Regulus tenía un curioso sentido del honor, que lo llevaba a apoyar la causa en la que creyera dando todo de sí. El desertar de la rebelión fue una de sus decisiones más difíciles, pero al final sintió que era la correcta. Sin embargo, con ello se había ganado varios enemigos, pues algunos de los rebeldes habían logrado escapar antes de ser arrestados, así que no dudaba en que, al ser él mismo libre, se vería en problemas.

La historia que cambió la vida de Regulus, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, no fue la de su apoyo a la rebelión, ni la de su deserción de la misma, ni tampoco la de su posterior estancia en prisión. No, su vida dio un completo giro justo cuando recuperó su libertad. Pero como muchas otras historias, se originaba en un pasado que trataba si no de olvidar, al menos de enmendar.

Ese espectacular giro es lo que se pretende contar a continuación.

—&—

—No tienes muchas opciones, Reg.

Sirius Black, un oficial de alto rango en Scottland Yard, veía a su hermano menor con cierto aire condescendiente, a sabiendas de que iba a exasperarlo de un momento a otro.

—Lo sé, por eso vine.

Se veía a leguas que Regulus estaba dejando de lado su orgullo en ese momento, por lo que Sirius no prolongó su pequeño juego. Suspirando, tomó una carpeta de su escritorio y revisando el contenido, fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, antes de alzar la vista.

—Quitando el insignificante detalle de tu periodo en la cárcel —Regulus hizo una mueca ante el sarcasmo de su hermano—, todo está en orden. No puedo apoyarte aquí, pero quizá en un puesto en las afueras…

—¿En las afueras?

—O fuera de Inglaterra. Más no puedo hacer.

Regulus sopesó sus opciones, a sabiendas de que aceptar el favor de Sirius era deberle uno igual o más grande; por otro lado, si no consideraba su oferta, por unos meses se las vería tan negras como su apellido.

—De acuerdo —terminó diciendo—. Haz lo que puedas.

Sirius asintió y enseguida, comenzó a redactar el borrador de una carta.

Regulus sabía que, para bien o para mal, acababa de decidir su futuro.

—&—

Edimburgo era una de las ciudades más pobladas de Escocia, por lo cual no era de extrañar que su cuerpo de policía también fuera amplio y con gran variedad de caracteres.

Por lo anterior, Regulus se encontró, a una semana de haber llegado, en un lío de lo más curioso.

Tras acabar de arreglar su mudanza a un departamento diminuto en Buchanan Street, fue a la comisaría que Sirius le indicara. Entregó en recepción un sobre cerrado, el cual fue recibido por una mujer de aspecto joven pero muy serio, quien arqueó una ceja antes de pedirle que esperara. Regulus así lo hizo, ocupando una horrible silla de plástico del vestíbulo e intentando observar su entorno, al tiempo que no quería parecer demasiado incómodo.

Tras quince minutos, la recepcionista le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—La Jefa lo recibirá —indicó, esbozando una fugaz sonrisa amable—. Sígame.

Regulus asintió y fue tras ella, pensando sin querer en que era casi tan alta como él.

De repente, la mujer chocó con alguien y, para que no cayera, Regulus la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo, procurando no poner las manos en ningún sitio inapropiado.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Quien vociferó aquello fue un hombre muy alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, ataviado con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, con una corbata a rayas sin anudar en torno al cuello.

¿Por qué Regulus pensó que lo había visto en alguna otra parte?

—¡Contrólate, Altie! Tú me empujaste. Gracias, señor…

—Black. Regulus Black.

Ella asintió y comenzó a enderezarse, siendo auxiliada por Regulus quien, por cierto, apenas se daba cuenta de que ella tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

—No eres de aquí —aseguró el tal Altie, frunciendo el ceño y sin quitar la vista de Regulus.

—Cálmate ya —pidió la mujer—, y deja lo llevo con la Jefa.

Altie, dejando escapar un silbido de asombro, le dedicó a Regulus una mirada compasiva.

—¿Qué hizo el tipo? —quiso saber.

—¿Por qué crees que todos los que van con la Jefa hicieron algo? Contigo no es el caso.

—Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba. Nos vemos luego y cuidado, amigo, la Jefa muerde.

—¡Altie!

El rubio sonrió de lado, pasando a un lado suyo para irse, pero lo que musitó no fue algo que Regulus se hubiera esperado.

—Hitchens Star Farm, al sur de la ciudad, mañana a mediodía.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Era algo que Regulus no podía saber en ese momento, siguiendo a la mujer hasta una puerta donde, en rectas letras negras, se anunciaba que era el despacho del Jefe de la comisaría. Tras llamar, ella anunció en voz alta.

—¡Jefa, el señor Black!

—¡Que pase!

Regulus creyó reconocer la voz, pero no era posible, ¿o sí?

El despacho al otro lado de la puerta carecía de ventanas, sus paredes estaban pintadas en un verde musgo muy oscuro y una de las paredes prácticamente no era visible, por la cantidad de archivadores que había contra ella. Sentada al escritorio, con una expresión entre severa y extrañamente fascinada, estaba una mujer de cabello muy corto, color castaño cenizo, el cual hacía un raro contraste con unos ojos color ocre, que hacían pensar en hojas de otoño. La mujer vestía el uniforme reglamentario, aunque no se veía como si saliera seguido al campo.

—Regulus Black, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Me vas a deber una grande después de esto.

El aludido quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero solo por un segundo.

—Con su permiso, Jefa.

—Gracias, Sagitta. Espero que ese primo tuyo se haya ido ya.

—Descuide, me aseguraré de ello.

—Gracias. ¡Ah! Cuando llegue Del, pídele que venga.

La otra mujer, Sagitta, frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero acabó asintiendo y se marchó.

—Siéntate, Black. No muerdo. Supongo que no sabes lo que decía la carta que me trajiste.

—Gracias, Holmes. Sobre la carta, supones bien.

—Mejor, tu hermano tiene un sentido del humor muy raro. Mira, en realidad, no muchos aquí están contentos con ciertas sentencias de los rebeldes, aunque haya pasado tiempo, pero como te imaginarás, sus razones tendrán.

—Sí, claro.

—Por lo tanto, si realmente vas a trabajar aquí, más vale que demuestres que te lo mereces, porque al primer error, van a exigirme que te despida y no tendré más remedio que hacerlo.

Regulus asintió, aliviado porque, después de todo, aquella mujer no hubiera cambiado.

Dahlia Holmes había sido compañera de curso de Sirius y sus amigos en el internado Hogwarts, ubicado al norte de Escocia. Fue una de las mejores de su generación y se acordaba de ella por su alto sentido de la justicia y del honor, lo que la hacía poco flexible con los demás, pero se podía confiar en su honradez en situaciones críticas. Si no recordaba mal, hacia el final de sus años en el internado, su cuñada Magnolia y las amigas de ésta comenzaron a tratar más a Holmes, haciéndose muy cercanas, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si seguían en contacto.

El que Holmes lo conociera solo ayudaba a que Regulus se sintiera muy incómodo. Se preguntó, con cierto deje de ironía, si esa había sido la intención de Sirius enviándolo allí.

Justo entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Jefa, soy Rankine!

—¡Adelante!

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el que se asomó fue un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y ojos de un curioso tono gris que, por un segundo, mostraron un brillo azul.

—Del, siéntate. Te presento a Regulus Black, va a ser tu compañero.

En cuanto Del Rankine escuchó eso, miró a Holmes con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué. No está bien que sigas saliendo al campo sin un compañero, por más que seas excelente en tu trabajo. Además, siento que eres el mejor para ayudar a Black a familiarizarse con la comisaría. Haz el favor de tolerarlo un par de semanas y si al final no congenian, haré los ajustes necesarios.

—¿Tolerarme? ¿Es en serio, Holmes? —Regulus no acababa de creerse lo que la mujer había dicho, por lo cual la veía con pasmo.

—Es en serio, Black. No estás en posición de negociar, no todavía. Tendrás que ganártelo como todos los demás.

—Hablas como si no me hubiera ganado nada yo mismo.

—Si quitamos la cárcel…

Holmes esbozó una sonrisa de lado, sarcástica, antes de abrir un cajón de su escritorio y sacar una pequeña ficha en blanco, donde garabateó algo antes de entregársela a Regulus.

—Inicias labores pasado mañana, Black. Mientras tanto, ya que estás aquí, Del puede darte un recorrido por la comisaría, tiene tiempo antes de su turno.

A continuación, indicó con una mirada la tarjeta que le acababa de dar e hizo señas para que ambos salieran de su despacho.

Fue cuando cruzó la puerta, que Regulus leyó lo que Holmes le escribiera.

«Hitchens Star Farm, límite sur de Edimburgo, mañana a la una de la tarde.»

¿Acaso alguien había organizado para él una broma pesada en Edimburgo?

—&—

—… Y por allá, están los vestidores. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—¿Por qué Holmes te llama "Del"?

El aludido frunció el ceño, ligeramente disgustado.

—¿De dónde conoces tú a la Jefa?

—Coincidimos en el colegio.

—¿Hogwarts?

Regulus asintió y observó al otro con más cuidado.

—¿No te vi allí también? —quiso saber.

—Quizá.

—Esa no es una respuesta concreta.

Del Rankine se encogió de hombros, sin ánimos de seguir con el tema, pero por desgracia, no conocía a Regulus, quien contuvo una sonrisa e indicó en tono casual.

—Mi hermano y yo fuimos allí. De hecho, muchos de mi familia han ido a Hogwarts. Sirius, mi hermano, aunque no me guste admitirlo, hubiera podido ganar el Premio Ravenclaw, pero se metía en demasiados líos con sus amigos como para que McGonagall lo recomendara. Mi cuñada es otro cantar, ella sí lo ganó una vez. ¿Te suena el nombre de Magnolia Ferguson?

—¿Magnolia Ferguson se casó con Sirius Black? —pasmado, Del abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Acaso ella no lo odiaba?

—No, solo lo encontraba inmaduro y molesto. Empezaron a salir en su último año.

—Los Black debieron estar encantados. Los Ferguson tienen mucho dinero.

—La verdad, no. Magnolia tenía amistades que no les gustaban a mis padres y peor aún, tuvo la ocurrencia de volverse bioquímica, así que mi madre no quiso que fuéramos a la boda.

—Fue una fiesta interesante, por lo que me ha contado Dahlia.

En cuanto dejó escapar la frase, Del se quedó de piedra e intentó recomponerse lo antes posible, aunque nada pudo hacer cuando Regulus, ahora sí, dejó ver una sonrisa de lado.

—Vaya, no sabía que a Holmes le gustaran los niños —comentó.

—¿De qué estás…? Black, creo que estás pensando algo completamente inapropiado.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando?

El otro sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo dejarse llevar de nuevo, hasta que llegaron de nueva cuenta al mostrador de recepción, donde la mujer de pelo oscuro los miró con aire confundido.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Este tipo se cree muy listo —indicó Del, señalando a Regulus al tiempo que hacía una mueca—. Me voy a mi turno, Sagitta, ¿me prestas con qué escribir?

Mientras la aludida asentía y le pasaba un pequeño bloc y pluma a Del, Regulus se preguntó si de verdad, había dado en el blanco con tanta facilidad.

—Te daré mi dirección, Black. Mañana tengo el día libre, así que podría darte un recorrido por la ciudad. Claro, si es que no tienes algo más importante qué hacer.

—¿Por qué tendría algo más importante qué hacer?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Del no se dignó a mirarlo, sino que se centró en trazar lo que parecía un croquis, que marcó en cierto punto con un asterisco antes de anotar algo debajo y, tras mirar el resultado, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó.

—Nos vemos allí y por favor, sé puntual.

Regulus apenas se dio cuenta del momento en el que cual, su futuro compañero abandonó el edificio, pues recién leía lo que había escrito al pie del croquis.

«Hitchens Star Farm, salida sur de Edimburgo, mañana a las dos de la tarde.»

Si aquello no era una broma, pensó, es que el universo se divertía a su costa.

—&—

Sin mucho ánimo, Regulus se las arregló para llegar a la entrada de Hitchens Star Farm cinco minutos antes de mediodía.

—Bonito lugar —musitó, deteniendo sus pasos.

Había tenido que indagar el día anterior sobre cómo llegar a ese punto de la ciudad, donde todavía perduraban algunas praderas y, como el caso de aquel sitio, granjas que suministraban una considerable variedad de cultivos y otros suministros alimenticios. A Regulus le sorprendió saber que, si bien era pequeña en comparación de otras, Hitchens Star Farm era famosa no solo por sus productos de alta calidad, sino porque la familia propietaria llevaba unas cuantas generaciones allí, siendo sus miembros bastante conocidos en Edimburgo, llevaran o no el apellido Hitchens en la actualidad.

Fue el apellido el que dio a Regulus la clave para reconocer a quien se dirigía hacia él, conduciendo un auto modesto y pequeño color azul marino por el camino de acceso. Al llegar delante de la verja de entrada, el conductor bajó, fue a abrir y regresó al vehículo, sacándolo con desenvoltura antes de repetir la operación de bajar y caminar a la verja.

—Le he dicho a mi padre que instalemos un portón automático o algo parecido, pero nunca escucha —comentó el conductor, de revuelto cabello rubio y ataviado con una camiseta azul marino y jeans—. ¿Llevas mucho esperando, Black?

—No. ¿Para qué me pediste venir, Hitchens?

—Ah, con que me recuerdas —indicó el rubio, ladeando la cabeza en ademán pensativo y fijando en el otro sus brillantes ojos azules—. Ayer parecía que no.

—No te reconocí al principio, menos por cómo te llamó la de recepción en la comisaría…

—¿Sagitta?

—Sí ella. Pero después, cuando lo pensé bien… Sigues siendo igual de irritante.

Después de oír eso, el rubio dejó escapar una carcajada, lo cual venía a confirmar a Regulus sus sospechas: aquel tipo seguía siendo el mismo.

Altarf Hitchens había sido su compañero de curso en el internado, pero pertenecían a mundos muy distintos: Regulus se codeaba con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, de familias ricas e influyentes; en tanto, Altarf era uno más del montón, de los pocos que, en aquel entonces, podía presumir de una beca completa en Hogwarts, siendo además condenadamente sociable y con una facilidad pasmosa para agradar hasta al más amargado. Lo anterior no excluía a Regulus, que tuvo que tratar con él unas cuantas veces, por trabajos escolares, y acabaron llevándose medianamente bien. Más que bien, de hecho, pues cuando Altarf consiguió salir con cierta chica que a Regulus le llamaba la atención, éste no se sintió ofendido, menos cuando se notaba a leguas que aquellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

A duras penas, Regulus sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de sumergirse en el pasado, menos uno que no evitó que tomara, por un tiempo, el camino equivocado.

—Por si te lo preguntabas —empezó Altarf, un poco más serio que antes—, Sagitta es una de mis primas.

—¿Por qué me iba a preguntar eso, Hitchens? ¿Alguno de esos libros raros que solías leer te afectó el cerebro?

—Solo decía —Altarf se encogió de hombros, antes de sonreír ampliamente—. Por cierto, me casé con Helen.

—¿Con Helen? ¿Helen Burke? ¿Y sigues entero?

—Sí, me casé con Helen Burke y sí, sigo entero. Gracias a ella, debo añadir. En fin, si me acompañas, te invitaré a almorzar y te diré por qué te cité.

—No creo que alcancemos a hacer todo eso en menos de una hora.

—¿En menos de una hora? ¿Tienes otro compromiso?

El sonido de un claxon sobresaltó a ambos por un segundo, antes de fijarse en el automóvil verde oscuro que se acercaba a ellos.

—Por Dios, ¿no puede Del tener citas normales? —masculló Altarf, alzando una mano mientras veía hacia el auto verde—. ¡Dahlia! Deberías hacer que Del vaya por ti alguna vez.

El coche verde fue estacionado a un costado de los dos hombres y del lado del conductor salió una cabeza castaña que Regulus reconoció enseguida.

—No te entrometas, Hitchens. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Black?

—No es por ti, Holmes, no te preocupes.

La aludida frunció el ceño, antes de mirar al rubio con gesto interrogante.

—Le pedí que viniera —aceptó Altarf, a regañadientes.

—A mediodía —añadió Regulus, consultando su reloj y viendo que casi era la hora.

—Me haré a un lado para que pases, Dahlia, o Del me matará si te retraso.

—Ya le avisé yo por teléfono que llegaría a esta hora, no tardará en venir. Black, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Así no tendrás que regresar luego.

—¿Quedaste con él? —se extrañó Altarf.

—A la una —señaló Regulus, comenzando a sentirse molesto.

En tanto Altarf y Holmes se dedicaban gesto de extrañeza, una campanilla se escuchó por el camino que antes recorriera el rubio. Se giraron y vieron que, en una bicicleta, venía la delgada figura de Del Rankine.

—Voy a abrirle. Regulus, ¿te molestaría mover mi auto?

Meneando la cabeza, el nombrado hizo lo que le pidieron, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó y bajaba del vehículo, se topó con la mirada confusa de Del, que movía la cabeza alternativamente entre él, Altarf y Holmes.

—Siento que me pierdo de algo —dijo finalmente.

—Igual yo, con ustedes tres pidiéndome venir aquí —masculló Regulus, cerrando el coche de Altarf de un sonoro portazo.

—¡Eh, cuidado! —se quejó el rubio.

—Ya decía yo que llegaste demasiado temprano —admitió Del.

—¿Lo citaste aquí? —Altarf y Holmes miraron a Del con pasmo.

—A las dos —aclaró Regulus, cansino, antes de explicar—. Quería darme un recorrido por la ciudad antes de empezar a trabajar mañana.

—Ay, Del, ¿querías ganar puntos con tu jefa? ¡Pero si ya sales con ella! —se burló Altarf.

—Maldito seas, Altie, ¿quieres que le cuente a Helen lo que pasó en ese pub antes de que se casaran? No todo lo que te bebiste, sino lo otro.

—Eres cruel, entérate, pero si a esas vamos, puedo decirle a Holmes lo que hiciste la Noche de las Hogueras del año pasado…

—¡Por favor, contrólense! —espetó Holmes, aunque Regulus notó, sorprendido, que no sonaba tan molesta como quería—. Black, si quedaste con Altarf primero, podemos hablar otro día, si te parece bien.

—Como no sé de qué se trata, no me importa. Solo que no tendré pronto tiempo libre, supongo. Conociéndote, me harás trabajar como esclavo una temporada, con tal de demostrarle a todos que no soy un recomendado idiota, sino uno con cerebro.

Tras esas palabras, se hizo el silencio y Regulus pensó que había ido demasiado lejos. El molestarse con aquellas citas que casi se sobrepusieron, era solo culpa suya. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó cuando los otros tres, tras un elocuente intercambio de miradas, se echaron a reír.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos a almorzar? —propuso Altarf—. Lo mío será rápido y no precisamente un secreto, así que cuando acabe, Black es todo suyo.

—Cuando dices esas cosas en ese tono, me dan ganas de arrestarte —regañó Holmes.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y poco después, cuando los demás aceptaron su plan, fue él quien invitó a Regulus a su auto para ir a la ciudad.

A esas alturas, Regulus creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo con semejantes personas, pero ignoraba lo equivocado que estaba.

—&—

El sitio elegido por Altarf para el almuerzo, admitió Regulus, tenía cierto encanto. No quedaba lejos de la granja de los Hitchens y su ambiente era tranquilo y alegre así que, al principio, no supo cómo comportarse cuando los meseros reconocieron a Altarf, a Del e incluso a Holmes, saludándolos con sendas sonrisas.

—En ciertas partes de la ciudad, todo el mundo sabe quién es quién —aseguró Altarf, guiándolos a una mesa libre al fondo del sencillo restaurante.

—Como un pueblo —indicó Regulus tranquilamente.

—Algo así. Oye, Regulus, ¿qué te parecería que hiciéramos un trabajo en conjunto?

—¿Un…? ¿Quiénes, tú y yo? Si no recuerdo mal, lo tuyo no es la policía.

Altarf negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que un mesero les dejaba las cartas e indicaba por medio de un ademán que regresaría en un minuto a tomar su orden.

—Hitchens, si vas a hacer un escándalo de nuevo… —comenzó a advertir Holmes.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Dahlia! Por favor, ¿me crees capaz de algo así?

—Tu último trabajo casi hace que te demanden —indicó Del Rankine con semblante sereno, aunque su voz sonó algo fría.

—Ya sé, pero yo no tuve la culpa de que tuviera semejante padre.

—Exactamente, ¿qué trabajo haces, Hitchens? —inquirió Regulus, ya intrigado porque, a decir verdad, no podía recordar a qué se dedicaba el rubio con exactitud.

—Soy periodista investigador y últimamente, novelista también —contestó Altarf con sencillez—. Escribo para el periódico de la ciudad algunas editoriales, hago reportajes sobre temas un tanto peculiares para un par de revistas y lo último que se me ocurrió fue una novela basada en la historia de uno de nuestros rebeldes locales.

—Lo tuyo fue más que una novela —rezongó Holmes, antes de notar la mueca confusa de Regulus y explicar, un poco más calmada—. Te ha de sonar el apellido Crouch, ¿no?

—Yo… —Regulus carraspeó, antes de asentir con la cabeza y preguntar—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Altie había escrito antes sobre lo que Barty Crouch hijo había estado haciendo en Edimburgo durante la rebelión contra la reina —respondió Del, en un tono serio y ligeramente más bajo que el de las voces circundantes—. Cuando salió su novela, consiguió que le publicaran el reportaje en el que se había basado, una extensa investigación que hizo de unas personas desaparecidas. Altie, cuando comenzó a sospechar que el asunto era más grave de lo que podía manejar, fue a la comisaría a avisarnos. Nosotros logramos recuperar a los desaparecidos y devolverlos a casa, pero Crouch y los suyos supieron que fue Altie quien los delató.

—No habrá sido difícil, si le publicaron el reportaje y la novela que dices.

—Exacto, por eso no esperamos para preparar el caso en su contra. El juicio fue de los más rápidos que he visto. Crouch hijo y sus cómplices han estado en prisión desde entonces.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la demanda que mencionaron?

—Crouch padre aseguraba que su hijo había sido calumniado —espetó Holmes con desdén, respirando hondo para proseguir, en tono más neutro—. En aquel entonces, él era el _sheriff _principal de nuestro distrito, ¿comprendes en qué posición quedaba con su único hijo acusado de secuestro y traición a la corona? Por desgracia para él, las pruebas que teníamos en contra de su hijo no eran solo circunstanciales.

—Con todo eso, ¿de verdad no te demandó? —Regulus miró a Altarf con cierta admiración.

—No tuvo la ocasión, porque fue retirado de su cargo y Douglas, Jefe de la comisaría entonces, pasó a ser el _sheriff_. A Crouch padre no le convenía un escándalo si quería conseguir otro trabajo y tuvo que ceder ante las pruebas que teníamos. Poco después de eso, se mudó. Lo último que se supo de él es que ejerce de abogado en Aberdeen.

—Esa historia no me anima a querer trabajar contigo, Hitchens —admitió Regulus, frunciendo el ceño—. Sé que no soy precisamente un ciudadano modelo, pero en serio quiero volver a la policía. No me interesan los escándalos.

—¿Por qué asumes que te metería a un escándalo a propósito?

—A propósito, quizá no, pero lo harías.

—Probablemente. Tenía en mente una novela basada en tu experiencia en la rebelión.

Regulus había intuido que el asunto, tarde o temprano, sacaría a relucir sus anteriores creencias, así que negó con la cabeza al recibir aquella confirmación.

—No creo que en mi nuevo trabajo, acepten que ande contando historias potencialmente polémicas que podrían perjudicar a la organización.

—¿Qué? —Altarf arqueó las cejas.

—No lo hará si no lo permito —tradujo Holmes, sonriendo con sorna ante la mirada decepcionada de Altarf—. Admito que una novela así sería buena, pero piénsalo bien y verás que Black tiene razón: hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal en el proceso, por no mencionar que no tardarían en asociar a tu fuente con mi nuevo empleado venido de Londres.

Tras un instante de reflexión, que coincidió con el regreso del mesero para tomar las órdenes, Regulus dejó que los otros pidieran antes, para reflexionar acerca de lo recién oído.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero recordaba bastante bien el caso de Crouch hijo, y no solo por las noticias que circularon en su momento. En aquellos tiempos, todavía estaba metido de cabeza en el bando rebelde, así que supo de primera mano quiénes eran los blancos de Crouch hijo y por qué, lo cual causó que decidiera, finalmente, su cambio de ideales.

—¿Qué va a querer, señor? —inquirió el mesero.

Dejando atrás sus recuerdos, Regulus respondió al mesero con algo sencillo del menú y decidió, en ese instante, que ayudar a Altarf Hitchens a escribir su novela estaba fuera de discusión, si es que quería restaurar un poco su reputación.

Con lo que no contó fue con lo que se desarrolló a partir de la llamada que, según el mesero, recibiera Holmes cuando estaban por ordenar el postre.

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero ya dijeron que está aquí —el mesero lucía muy avergonzado.

—No hay cuidado, iré a ver de qué se trata. ¿Ordenas por mí, Del?

—Sí, claro.

Mientras Holmes seguía al mesero, Regulus arqueó una ceja, antes de dirigirse a Altarf.

—¿Desde cuándo Holmes es casi de tu familia? —le preguntó sin más.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —Altarf, contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, sonrió de lado ante la cuestión—. Del es el que sale con ella.

—Espero que no vayas soltando la lengua sobre esto con cualquiera, Black —indicó Del, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. No es precisamente un secreto —aclaró, al cabo de unos instantes—, solo que Dahlia y yo preferimos la tranquilidad.

—¿Desde cuándo salen?

—Hace casi un año, ¿por qué?

—No es que Holmes sea mala, pero… No sé, nunca la imaginé saliendo con alguien.

Sin verse ofendido, Del asintió.

—Ella dijo una vez que agradecía salir conmigo, porque entiendo perfectamente lo que es hacer su trabajo. Cuando respondí que agradecía entonces el ser policía, se rió y aclaró que sí, en parte era eso, pero también que los dos fuéramos de los que están contentos con su trabajo. Con extraños no es la más agradable —admitió—, pero eso no significa que no pueda serlo.

—Creo que puedo entender eso. Descuida, no me interesa causar problemas en la vida privada de Holmes, seguro que me lo haría pagar.

—Lo estaré esperando.

Justo cuando Regulus intuyó a qué había venido semejante respuesta, Holmes regresó.

—Tengo que irme —indicó, con una expresión pétrea que, increíblemente, Regulus pensó que no le quedaba—. Algo urgente en la comisaría. Del, ¿te llamo más tarde?

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Altarf, más vale que dejes de lado esa novela, al menos hasta que convenzas a alguien de ayudarte que _no_ sea policía.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero no prometo nada.

—Muy bien. Black, lo siento, tendremos que hablar mañana. Pasa a la comisaría a las ocho de la mañana, para que Del y tú inicien patrullaje cuando terminemos la charla.

—De acuerdo, Holmes.

Después de que ella saliera del restaurante, Regulus observó mejor a Del Rankine. En general, su semblante seguía sereno, pero había perdido parte del ánimo que lo había envuelto hasta el momento. Eso solo podía indicar que estaba preocupado por Holmes, cosa comprensible si su relación era tan estable como se veía.

—Puedes llamar a Sagitta —sugirió Altarf de pronto.

—Si Dahlia le pide que no me diga nada, se callará —aseguró Del, frunciendo el ceño.

—Buen punto. A veces me pregunto por qué esa hermana tuya no se hizo oficial también.

—Ella es más de teorías que de práctica.

—¿Sagitta no era la de recepción ayer? —inquirió Regulus.

—Sí, Black, ¿por qué? —Del lo miró con expresión desconfiada.

—Hitchens dijo que era su prima, pero nada más.

—Ah, claro.

Regulus desvió la vista hacia el mesero que los atendía, haciendo una seña para que se acercara. Quería ordenar un postre y una taza de café bien cargado.

Por un instante, Del Rankine le había dedicado una mirada que daba miedo, quizá pensando que diría algo sobre su prima o Holmes. ¿Por qué desperdiciar eso?

—A todo esto, ¿qué clase de nombre es "Del"?

Mientras el aludido se quedaba pasmado, Altarf se echó a reír.

—Se llama Delphinus —indicó el rubio, cuando pudo pronunciar palabra—. Fue cosa del abuelo.

—¡Altie!

Regulus no pudo evitarlo. En cuanto Altarf soltó otra carcajada, lo secundó.

—&—

Al día siguiente, Holmes recibió a Regulus en cuanto llegó y no con buenas noticias.

—Dirás que no soy mejor que Altarf, pero lo que quería pedirte es información sobre la rebelión.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te contamos ayer sobre Crouch hijo? —Regulus asintió—. Salió de prisión hace un par de semanas, más o menos como tú, pero nadie se dignó a avisarnos la fecha exacta.

—¿Por qué tendrían que avisarles?

—A diferencia tuya, Crouch hijo salió en libertad condicional. Debe venir a reportarse cada semana a esta comisaría, además de tener prescrito un tratamiento psiquiátrico al que tampoco debe faltar. Ayer me llamaron de la clínica: lo esperaban a mediodía y nunca llegó.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—¿Conocías a ese tipo, Black? Necesito la verdad.

A Regulus no le gustaba acordarse de gente como Crouch hijo, que podía ser encantador y refinado cuando le convenía, no en vano era de una familia pudiente y de alcurnia, pero por dentro… No, sencillamente, prefería no pensar en él, pero comprendía que Holmes requería toda la información que pudiera darle.

—Llegamos a coincidir en encomiendas de Riddle —admitió finalmente—. Bella, mi prima, era casi siempre la líder en esas ocasiones. A ella le agradaba Crouch, pero para mí era escalofriante.

—¿Escalofriante en qué sentido?

—Era muy bueno fingiendo ser lo que no era, sobre todo cuando quería conseguir algo. ¿Por qué crees que su padre no se creyó al principio que era un traidor? Pero en las encomiendas… —Regulus sacudió la cabeza, desviando la vista cuando continuó—, eso no quieres saberlo, Holmes, créeme.

—¿Estaba enemistado con alguien?

—Si alguien no le gustaba, lo quitaba de su camino. No tenía paciencia para tener enemigos, ¿me entiendes? Holmes, ¿temes que vaya a vengarse de alguien ahora que…?

En cuanto empezó a formular la pregunta, Regulus cayó en la cuenta de cuál podría ser la respuesta y no le gustó nada.

—Es Hitchens —masculló.

—¿Qué? —Holmes lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

—Temes que Crouch hijo vaya por Hitchens, ¿verdad?

—Más que eso. Los desaparecidos del caso que te contamos, eran de la familia Hitchens.

La cosa mejoraba por momentos, pensó Regulus con sarcasmo.

—¿Ya mandaste vigilar a Hitchens?

—Desde ayer. La llamada en el restaurante fue para avisarme lo de Crouch hijo, me pidieron que lo localizara. Envié a un par a indagar a su supuesto domicilio mientras otro par ha estado tras Hitchens. Solo que de Crouch hijo no hay ni rastro.

Regulus asintió, admitiendo que, de estar en la situación de Crouch hijo, haría algo parecido si quisiera hacer algo ilegal antes de que lo capturaran.

—¿Ya revisaron si hay compañeros de Crouch hijo en libertad? Ya sabes, de aquellos días…

—¿Quitándote a ti? En eso trabajan a los que puse a buscarlo.

—¿Y también están investigando a la gente con la que se relacionaba entonces? La que no haya ido a prisión.

Holmes parpadeó, confundida por un segundo, antes de levantar la bocina de su teléfono y marcar un número. Esperó unos segundos, pero acabó por colgar con cierta frustración.

—Detesto a la chica que viene el día libre de Sagitta —se quejó.

En ese momento, la puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a Del Rankine sin rastro de su serena personalidad.

—Dime que sabes dónde está Altie —pidió, mirando a Holmes con súplica.

—No, los vigías no deben tardar en reportar sus movimientos del día. ¿Por qué?

Por toda respuesta, Del dejó algo sobre el escritorio de Holmes, que ella y Regulus no tardaron en observar con cuidado.

Eran unas pocas fotos instantáneas tomadas de lejos, con todo el aspecto de ser producto de una vigilancia a larga distancia, mientras que una arrugada hoja de papel contenía un mensaje mecanografiado en tinta roja.

_Terminaré lo que empezó Altarf Hitchens. Dios salve a su Reina, pero a nadie más._

Regulus sintió un escalofrío cuando distinguió quiénes aparecían en las fotos.

Cuando Holmes fue a colgarse el arma a la cintura, a Regulus no le sorprendió que Del le hiciera señas para que salieran, mientras le decía algo sobre darle el uniforme y su propia arma.

Bartemius Crouch hijo se había metido con la gente equivocada.

—&—

—¿Crees que vengan pronto por nosotros?

Altarf Hitchens permaneció inmutable un segundo, antes de asentir con toda la firmeza posible.

Sin embargo, sabía que su fe no bastaría para sacarlos de esa peligrosa situación, una en la que él involucró a su familia, aunque como le dijera a Regulus el día anterior, no fue a propósito.

Sabía, claro, que Crouch hijo había salido de prisión. Era información que no comentó porque creyó que, obviamente, en la comisaría debieron saberlo antes que él, que se enteró por un amigo del hospital donde el criminal debía ir a sus consultas psiquiátricas. Empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal cuando su primo y Holmes no lo sacaron a colación al hablar del tipo con Regulus, por lo que decidió investigar un poco al respecto. Por desgracia, parecía que justo eso esperaba Crouch hijo para atraparlo donde no pudieran detenerlo los policías que lo seguían (sí, Altarf los había distinguido, pero no le dio importancia).

Lo malo era que ese día, Sagitta lo acompañaba. Como era su día libre, ella se había ofrecido a indagar por él en algunos sitios donde, debido a su reciente fama, habría causado un alboroto si se presentaba. Sagitta no tendría que acabar allí, de ninguna manera. Él se las arreglaría para librarla de todo, sin importar nada más.

—Buenos días. Lamento las molestias, pero no tardaré nada.

La voz… Altarf creyó reconocerla de algún lado, quizá de un evento social al que lo invitaran como escritor, pero no sentía que fuera así. Más bien, la relacionó con sus investigaciones periodísticas, ¿pero por qué?

—Les advierto que no podrán comer ni beber nada hasta que digan lo que necesitamos saber. No es nada grande, solo un poco de información de rutina. Después de eso, es muy probable que se les deje ir sin demasiados daños.

Aunque intentaba ser cordial, la voz sonó alegre y maliciosa, reflejando el sentir de quien la empleaba. Altarf se removió, incómodo y adolorido por su postura, por eso casi se perdió el murmullo indignado de Sagitta.

—¡Maldita! ¡Es Drake!

Altarf entonces sí se puso nervioso. Nunca le había agradado la esposa de uno de sus editores, desde que coincidiera con ella en algunos pasillos de Hogwarts, años atrás. Era una mujer astuta, tan encantadora de modales como sencilla de aspecto, que no solía tener reparos en cumplir con sus aspiraciones, aunque con ello dejara tras de sí corazones rotos, ánimos por los suelos y, en el peor de los casos, graves daños físicos.

—Supongo que conoce a mi invitado de honor, señor Hitchens.

—Supones bien, Lennox.

La habitación era oscura, así que Altarf no vio venir el golpe, que hizo que su mejilla palpitara.

—¡Altie! —soltó Sagitta en un susurro ahogado.

—Calla, estoy bien —indicó el rubio, fijando los ojos en el punto de donde había venido el golpe—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada oír quién eras? Eso no puedes cambiarlo, Lennox.

—¡Claro que puedo, idiota!

—¿Casándose con el primer imbécil de prestigio que te lo proponga? Sí, ya vi que pudiste.

Sintió otro golpe, esta vez en la mejilla opuesta. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer con la violencia física?

—No vales mi tiempo, Hitchens. Mejor dejaré que mi invitado te atienda y él no es tan benévolo.

—Drake, ¿a quién más trajiste?

—Es la hija de los Rankine.

Se hizo el silencio, el cual apenas si duró, pues fue roto por una risita, baja y sarcástica, que le puso a Altarf los pelos de punta.

Había olvidado el miedo que podía inspirar Bartemius Crouch hijo.

—Gracias por las presentaciones, Wendy. Veamos qué tanto tolera Hitchens que su encantadora prima me haga compañía.

Altarf no podía ver la cara de Sagitta, pero como los habían atado juntos, sentados espalda contra espalda, notó que comenzara a temblar.

"Por favor, que nos encuentren rápido", rogó.

Tenía fe en su primo, en Holmes e incluso en Black. Lo que Sagitta y él no tenían, era tiempo para esperarlos.

—&—

Regulus nunca creyó que usaría sus habilidades como rebelde para apoyar a la policía, hasta ese día.

—Creo que me habría gustado ser espía —soltó Holmes en tono burlón.

—No hables de lo que no entiendes. Ahora, guarda silencio.

Se hallaban en la central de vigilancia, desde donde se monitoreaba todo lo filmado por las cámaras de tránsito, que no tenían funcionando ni una década todavía. Regulus había recibido entrenamiento en el Departamento de Inteligencia de Scottland Yard, por eso con los rebeldes lo asignaban seguido a la vigilancia y al espionaje. Solo eso lo había hecho apto para recorrer con la vista, a toda velocidad, casi dos horas de grabación de cinco cámaras distintas.

—¿Esto tardará?

La pregunta le salió a Del en un susurro, pero Regulus no detectó furia en él, sino reprimida impotencia. Evidentemente, se estaba guardando toda la energía posible para cuando localizaran a sus parientes y no quiso estar en el lugar de Crouch hijo, ni en su peor pesadilla, cuando Del lo tuviera enfrente.

—Memoricé la forma y el color del auto de Hitchens —explicó en voz baja, más para darle a Del en qué pensar, que porque fuera necesario—, es lo que estoy usando para buscarlo en las cintas, en el horario de la última vez que lo vieron y en la ruta que suele seguir cuando va al centro, según lo que me has contado. Hasta ahora, lo que veo es lo normal, pero…

En cuanto un manchón irregular cubrió parte de una de las pantallas que veía, Regulus presionó la pausa y todas las secuencias se congelaron. Respirando hondo, Regulus señaló el manchón.

—Ese auto no es común —afirmó, dando unos golpecitos a la pantalla—, menos de ese tono de verde. ¿Tenemos contactos en Tránsito?

—Por supuesto —Holmes ya caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación—, si consigues al menos una parte de la matrícula, mejor.

—Dahlia, espera.

Regulus y Holmes miraron a Del con sorpresa, pues a ella no la llamaba por su nombre de pila estando en servicio, eso Regulus lo tenía claro aunque no tuviera ni tres días de haberlo conocido. Sin embargo, Del tenía la vista fija en la pantalla que Regulus señalara poco antes.

—Ese auto lo conozco —musitó Del, como en trance, antes de mirar a los otros dos por turnos, con un inequívoco brillo de ruego en los ojos—. Es de Lennox.

—¿Quién? —a Regulus aquella palabra no le era familiar.

—¿Estás seguro? —Holmes, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, poco a poco pasó del desconcierto al enfado.

—Bastante, muy a mi pesar. Llama a Tránsito de todas formas, para que lo confirmen. No queremos que invaliden la redada, ¿verdad?

—Déjamelo a mí, Del. Obtengan esa matrícula y luego vayan a casa de esa bruja.

A continuación, Holmes abandonó la habitación a toda carrera, por lo cual Regulus creyó conveniente centrarse en lo que le habían pedido.

Ya habría tiempo de pedir explicaciones, cuando Hitchens y su prima estuvieran a salvo.

—&—

—Lennox, de mí lo que quieras, pero Sagitta…

Golpe. Altarf ya no sentía la mitad de la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan delgado tuviera tanta fuerza?

—¡No estás en posición de negociar! ¿Sabes lo que ocasionaste con tu palabrería barata? ¿Lo sabes?

—Dije la verdad, la gente la necesitaba...

Otro golpe. ¡Por Dios, sí que dolía!

—¡Solo querías el dinero! ¡Ser famoso! ¡Salir de ese remedo de granja!

—No, no, no, ¡no soy como tú!

—¡En el fondo sí, Hitchens! ¡En el fondo, quieres ser especial! ¡Quieres ser mejor que los demás!

—¡Eso no significa que odie mi familia o mi casa!

Un grito lejano. Era un grito de mujer.

—¡Sagitta! Por Dios, Lennox, ¡ella no les ha hecho nada!

—¡Cállate!

Ese último golpe lo aturdió en serio, la cabeza se le inundó en un punzante zumbido.

¿Cuánto más podría aguantar?

Un portazo.

Un grito femenino, esta vez de Lennox.

Una luz intensa lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

—¿Hitchens? ¿Me escuchas?

El alivio que sintió era tan irreal, que Altarf dejó escapar una temblorosa risa.

—Nunca creí alegrarme tanto de oírte, Black —musitó, con voz ronca.

Después de eso, se permitió reposar en la inconsciencia.

—&—

Lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, habían situado a Regulus en una especie de limbo, así que procuraba enfocarse en lo que debía hacerse, o probablemente no lo habría soportado.

La redada había salido a la perfección, aunque quisieron acusar a Del de daños y perjuicios, debido a que señaló a Wendy Drake sin miramientos como cómplice de Crouch hijo, supuestamente influenciado por el rencor: hacía unos años, Del y la actual señora Drake habían sostenido una relación sentimental, pero ella lo dejó cuando captó la atención de su marido.

Solo los celos explicaban el enojo de Holmes hacia Drake, o eso creía Regulus, pero pronto comprendió que Holmes enfurecía al pensar en el daño que Del había recibido de aquella mujer. Tal vez no fuera el mejor juez de tales situaciones, pero si alguien le preguntara en ese momento, declararía sin dudar que Holmes sí amaba a Del Rankine.

Altarf Hitchens había resultado con la cara hinchada, a consecuencia de los golpes que Drake le infligió con una especie de nudillos metálicos (sí que estaba loca esa tipa), pero los médicos aseguraban que se pondría bien. Gracias a la versión resumida que le dieron Del y Holmes, Regulus supo que Altarf nunca había mencionado en casa gran cosa sobre su investigación periodística acerca de Crouch hijo, con la vana esperanza de mantenerlos al margen de cualquier represalia, pero Regulus no le veía el sentido a ese proceder, si fue a miembros de su familia a quienes Crouch hijo secuestrara durante la rebelión.

—Crouch hijo siempre fue por Altie —aseguró Del con aire abatido—. Conoces a Helen, ¿verdad? Helen Burke. Decían que sus padres querían casarla con Crouch hijo y que él no estaba tan disgustado con la idea… Por el dinero de los Burke, obviamente. Pero entonces vino la rebelión, Helen empezó a salir con Altie… Eso hizo que Crouch hijo empezara a odiarlo. No es algo racional, lo sabemos, pero como viste, Lennox creyó que Crouch hijo sentía algo por ella que Altie también arruinó, así que… Ninguno es muy inteligente.

Regulus no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa opinión. Por lo menos, eso le daba algún sentido a que, durante la rebelión, Crouch hijo estuviera tan decidido a dañar a la familia Hitchens, cuando éstos no eran, objetivamente hablando, un blanco de interés para Riddle y sus ideales.

Por quien más temían en aquel momento era por Sagitta. Cuando llegaron a ella, acababa de perder el sentido y Crouch hijo le rodeaba el cuello con las manos, esbozando una sonrisa maníaca. Según lo que supo Regulus, Del se abalanzó sobre él para retirarlo de su hermana, y si no sacó el arma fue porque Holmes logró gritarle que debía llamar a una ambulancia, aunque a Regulus le habría encantado que alguna bala perdida se deshiciera de Crouch hijo para siempre.

En ese preciso instante, Regulus hacía guardia en el hospital, mientras Holmes y Del concluían con las formalidades del caso. Sería duro explicar algunos puntos, pero afortunadamente, Altarf había declarado ya, lo que ayudaría a acelerar las cosas mientras los sedantes ayudaban al rubio a reposar.

—¿Oficial?

El llamado lo hicieron delante de Regulus, así que alzó la vista y viendo a una enfermera observándolo, se puso de pie.

El cansancio era poco, comparado con ser visto de nuevo como un policía normal.

—Dígame.

—La señorita Rankine ha despertado, pregunta por su familia.

—Ya fue notificada, viene en camino. Si no le molesta, ¿puedo entrar a hablar con ella?

—Sí, oficial. Le avisaré cuando llegue la familia.

Regulus asintió y fue a la habitación, llamando suavemente antes de asomarse al interior.

Ver a Sagitta tan pálida, bien cubierta por las mantas, daba la sensación de que estaba grave, pero el que lo mirara entrar con esos ojos azules suyos, tan brillantes, daban la esperanza de que se recuperaría.

—Gracias —musitó ella en cuanto lo vio.

Regulus se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro de merecer esa simple palabra, pero pensando que, si lo que quería era sentirse bien consigo mismo, no iba por mal camino en esa ocasión.

Lo que viniera después, esperaba que solo fueran cosas buenas.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a este retelling muy, muy libre de "Los tres mosqueteros". Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Hace poco, publiqué otro retelling, "El chico con mañas", donde se mencionó que Regulus trabajaba en la policía de Edimburgo. Fue una __frase __simple, pero de allí surgió todo esto, donde se narra cómo fue que Regulus llegó a ese empleo._

_Si bien Regulus podría considerarse el _d'Artagnan_ de este retelling, también se le podría ver como uno de los "tres justicieros" del título, junto con Dahlia Holmes y Del Rankine, pues comparten la profesión policíaca, aunque de atenernos más a la historia original, Altarf Hitchens sería uno de los justicieros originales, al ir tras la verdad sin descanso y descubrir los crímenes de Barty Jr._

_Y bueno, por si se lo preguntaban: Wendy Drake es mi versión muy improvisada de Milady, pero por la premura del fic, no es ni remotamente tan genial como la original, así que no me maten. Me gasté muchas palabras antes de presentarla, por eso siento que me quedé algo corta con ella._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
